Broken Love (New and Improved)
by 14gnatbug
Summary: Gnatbug14 here. This is my story Broken Love redone. Instead of washing up on Calypso's island, Percy washes up on the shores of La Push. What happens when a moody wolf imprints on him? Percy may be a bit older, and Leah may be a bit younger, I'm still deciding. Please read. Rated T for possible future references. First chapter explains my old story situatuion. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Gnatbug14, or I guess 14gnatbug now. Not very creative with my pen names am I?

Anyway, I wanted to say that my other account shut me out, so I will be restarting my stories with this account. All stories go back to the beginning, and changes will be made so you don't have to read my other stories. They should follow the basic guidelines, but who knows, right? Sorry about not updating, I was so panicked about my other account that I forgot I should just start a new one. Tell me if you have any suggestions about what to do to the story, the pairing is Leah/Percy. I should update with the first chapter by Monday night. Any suggestions, please let me know.

Sorry about the author's note.


	2. Undeniable

**Here is my story. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Percy Jackson or Twilight. **

**Important info:**

**Character Ages**

**Leah, Paul, Jared, Kim: 18 Quil, Embry, Jacob: 16 Annabeth, Thalia: 15**

**Claire: 4 Seth, Collin, Brady, Percy: 14 Sam: 19 Emily: 24**

**Percy POV**

"Percy, what are you doing?" Jay shot me a worried glance.

"I agree, you're totally insane Seaweed Brain." Really Annabeth, you have to agree with flower boy?

"Guys, relax, I'm fine. Just get out of here."

"No, we are not leaving you."

In the face of death, you really know who you're true friends are. These guys were amazing.

Let me backtrack for you. Jay, a 16year-old son of Demeter, Annabeth, a 15 year-old daughter of Athena, and me, Percy Jackson the 14 year-old son of Poseidon were currently on a mission for the god of the forges. Get in, get rid of pests, get out. Except now one of us had to stay behind and distract the telekhines. And I voted the person to be me.

Normally, I would say 'see you suckers', and I would bolt out of this place, but I had to stay behind for a few reasons.

I could resist fire longer than those other two

Annabeth had an invisibility cap that could protect her, and Jay had better camouflage skills than me.

Jay and Annabeth were in love with each other (even if they wouldn't tell) and if one of us had to die it would be me.

"Get out of here!" I yelled/whispered.

They took one last look at me, glanced at each other, nodded, and bolted.

I know I told them to leave, but it still hurt when they left. The monsters through fire and lava on me, and as you probably heard in the news, Mt. Saint Helens exploded.

I made a volcano explode.

Awesome.

The last thing I remember was shooting out of Mt. Saint Helens as if I were a bullet in a gun. Faster and faster I flew through the air and then 'boom' I hit the soft cushion of the ocean. Groaning, I struggled to sit up, and surprisingly, I couldn't. My body felt like it was on fire (I guess it kind of was-maybe it still is?). I heard someone scream and then I heard footsteps approach.

Through my fading conscience I made out a girl and a boy, both about 18 and they were holding hands.

"Can you hear me? We are going to get help!" The boy said.

His girlfriend was screaming. "Sam, Paul come quick! Jared and I found someone."

Two more boys showed up, and then I passed out.

**Kim's POV**

Jared and I were taking a walk on the beach, trying to get away from the pack. Not they weren't good company, but you could never be alone. Not that I really minded. I didn't used to have many friends, still don't in perfect honesty, and being alone, being a loner was something I always was. So to be surrounded by so many people isn't such a bad thing.

Jared is the one that cares.

Having the pack constantly around and in his mind has been getting to him lately. He has had a short fuse with everyone but me, and has even snapped back at Emily a few times. Everyone has the pack in their minds when they phase, so I don't understand why it is affecting him, but it didn't really matter. I was his imprint; so no matter what I will always be here for him.

That is why I suggested the walk.

We had been walking for a few minutes now, and every so often Jared looks like he may say something, and then doesn't. That was when I noticed it. I glanced up at him, and he smiled at me, and kissed my cheek. I blushed a bit, and glanced away. Then, I noticed something red in the distance. It almost looked like a bonfire was going on, except it was in the water. Flames flared and the water whisked itself over the log again and again as if trying to put out the fire. I heard a noise, like someone moaning.

"Jared?"

"Hmm?" He glanced at me, a goofy smile on his lips.

"Do you, do you see that?" I whispered, pointing in the distance.

He looked over, and his eyes went wide. "Oh god, that's a boy!"

Bolting, Jared ran over to the boy. I screamed for help and made my way over.

The boy had black, curly-ish, wavy-ish hair that reached his ears. Green eyes peered at me through half closed eyelids, and long eyelashes. The boy was wearing cargo shorts that seemed to have been spared from the fire, however his shirt had holes all over it. A pen was in his hands, and a necklace hung around his neck. The boy looked tired, and beat up.

Paul and Sam arrived few seconds after I called them. Super hearing has its perks.

Sam looked worried for the young boy. "How did this happen?"

"I have no idea. We just found his here." Jared pulled me close when my voice cracked, and tears spilled on my face.

This boy could be dead, and something tells me whatever happened was not on accident.

"What the hell?" Paul muttered, surveying the scene.

Lifting him up, Sam said, "We better take him to Emily. I have a feeling whatever happened wasn't natural, and it will be hard to explain to the hospital."

**Sam's POV**

As we ran with this boy, I realized two things:

This kid is probably a threat

And

I was bringing him toward all the imprints and the rest of the pack.

I almost stopped, but then I looked down at the injured kid I was carrying. Bruises lines his body, and his arms were burnt. His shoulder looked like someone has shoved a knife though it, and scratches lined his knees. His orange-was it orange? I couldn't even tell-shirt was bloodied and torn. Burns layered his already beaten up skin.

No matter what the danger, I couldn't leave this kid like this.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up a few times. Once, I was in the arms of this really buff dude, and he was running. Probably toward help somewhere. _This is awkward,_ I thought before passing out again. The next time I woke up, a woman with scars and an older man were helping to heal me. Embarrassingly enough, they were also peeling my clothes off, to get a better look at my injuries. _Why do I always wake up at the wrong time? _The lady started to say something before I drifted into sleep again.

Then I woke up for good.

I opened my eyes, and felt…almost heeled. I could feel the bandages wrapped around my body, and the amount of exhaustion I felt was enough to let me know I was still hurt, but I felt better.

Looking around, there was a couple in the kitchen. They were the same couple that heeled me, or at least the woman heeled me, I think the man ran me here. A strong looking man with a stern face and close-cropped hair had his arms wrapped around a beautiful woman with long black hair, and scars that ran down one half of her body. They spoke in hushed whispers. In front of me, a TV ran while three boys that looked my age watched in excitement.

I sat up, and rubbed my head, "Where am I?"

Immediately, all five of them were by my side.

"Are you okay?"

"What's your name?"

"Why were you on the beach?"

"Where are you from?"

"Where do you feel pain?"

Questions were thrown at me like the lava from the Telekhines. I winced at the memory, and the lady mistook it for pain.

"Everyone, back off." The obeyed like trained dogs. "Now," she said, turning to me. "My name is Emily. This is Sam, Collin, Brady, and Seth. You are in La Push, Washington."

"Washington. That's where Mt. Saint Helens is, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Emily looked confused.

"That's where I remember being last." I answered honestly.

Sam- I think it was Sam- looked confused. "Weird." He muttered. Then in a louder voice he said, "Should I get the rest of the boys for lunch, or should it wait?"

He glanced at me when saying the last part. I get it. I was probably in the way of everyone.

I tried standing up, and immediately collapsed, a dizzy feeling entering my mind. "Oww." I muttered.

Emily looked at me sympathetically. "You are going to have to sit still for awhile, you are still recovering."

I nodded mutely and layed down again.

Emily turned to Sam. "I think it is okay to let everyone come over. Can you ask Billy to come over a take a look at him again?"

He nodded, and kissed her. Then he went out the door.

"Come on, let's get you fed before the boys come. They eat like wolves." The three boys laughed at her joke and went to help her in the kitchen.

A few minutes later, more muscle men came in and so did some woman. They looked surprised to see me awake, but they were friendly just the same.

"I'm Quil, and this is Embry." Two boys introduced themselves before going to get food. I was sitting on the couch with the plat in my lap.

"So sleeping beauty awakes." Someone said sarcastically. I looked up to find an 18 year-old smirking down at me. "Paul." He said sticking his hand out.

"Percy." I replied, shaking his hand.

Finally, three more people entered. The boy and girl that first found me were there. Smiling, they made their way over to me. But I wasn't looking at them. I was looking at the girl standing in the doorway. She was older than me, probably 19 or 20. She had almond shaped eyes that were a chocolate color. Looking into her eyes, I felt like I could tell her anything and she would rather die than give away my secrets. She was beautiful in an exotic way. She had perfect copper skin, and eyelashes like feather dusters. Her black hair framed her face, and reached a little lower than her shoulders.

I don't usually notice girls, but it was hard not to stare at this one. She was undeniably beautiful.

I heard some people gasp, and tore my gaze from her, blushing heavily as I did so. I was grateful for the distraction as the girl that rescued me came over to the couch after her boyfriend went into the kitchen.

"I'm Kim." She said smiling, and glanced a bit at the girl in the doorway.

I nodded, and fought to keep myself from looking over at the other girl. She still stood there, looking shocked.

"I'm Percy. Thank you for healing me."

She laughed. "No, Emily and Billy Black did all the healing, I'm just the one that found you."

"Well, thanks anyway. I probably would have died if you hadn't."

"Why were you on the beach anyway?" After the question, all movement stopped. Everyone looked at me, expecting an answer.

"It's umm…well, it's complicated." I wanted to tell them, especially that girl in the doorway. I knew I could trust her. But Chiron would kill me for telling mortals.

"You can trust us." The girl spoke. Her voice was beautiful-silky, musical, and happy. I wanted to here her speak again and again. "I'm Leah Clearwater, by the way."

Leah, the name fit her. It was the perfect name for such a perfect girl.

I rubbed the back of my neck, nervously. I would tell them, but…they are mortal.

Are they actually though? The mist should have at least covered some of the damage that happened to me.

Wait, I have a foolproof way to find out if they are mortal.

I felt in my pocket for Riptide, only to find out my new shorts didn't have pockets. I checked my shirt pockets-wait don't have any of those either.

"Ummm, what did you do with the pen in my pocket?"

Way to sound like a complete dork in front of Leah, Perce.

Paul snorted. "Why does it matter, kid? It's just a pen."

I glared and turned my gaze to Emily. "Fine, where are my old shorts then?"

"Here" She walked into the room with my shorts in hand. "Also, I was going to wash your shorts when I found this candy in your pockets." She held up my bag of ambrosia and nectar. " I was going to throw it away. Is that okay?"

"What? No!" I snatched it from her, feeling extremely rude and extremely light-headed.

"Dude, calm down. Can't you just replace it?" Paul said, with a slight roll of his eyes.

"No, I can't." I blushed under the intense gaze's from everyone. "And it's not candy. Too much of this could and will, kill me."

As soon as I said that, a few people's eyes went wide. "Why would you eat that if it can kill you?" Leah asked worried.

I made eye contact with her, wanting to ease her concern. "I know what I'm doing. Don't worry."

I felt like it was only Leah in the room when I looked at her. I loved that she felt concerned and I hated that she was worried over something so little. She shouldn't worry. I suddenly felt the urge to tell her everything. About being a demi-god, the pressure of the prophecy that will happen in a year, the scared feeling I got inside of me when I thought of all my friends looking up to me only to have me fail in the end. I wanted to trust her with my deepest, darkest secrets, and I knew I could. I shouldn't be feeling this. She looked to be five years older than me. And yet, I felt like… I felt…an undeniable happiness and wanting, no, needing to be with her.

I felt through my pants pocket for the pen. Taking it out, I addressed everyone. "After I uncap this, tell me what you see."

I was getting the 'You're undeniably crazy, what are you doing in my house you wacko?' look from everyone. Sighing, I uncapped Riptide.

**Leah's POV**

Sam called us all for lunch at Emily's.

Part of me didn't want to go just to spite him. I wanted to show him he couldn't control me. But when he made the announcement he used his Alpha voice. So, I was on the way to Emily's.

When I approached the house, I felt a certain pulling toward the home. Dismissing the feeling, I walked up the porch steps and followed Jared and Kim into the home. When I walked in my life changed.

I knew that a boy had been close to death and that the pack rescued him a few days ago. I hadn't seen him; I had taken patrols all those days. As soon as I looked at him though, I couldn't believe I lived without him.

I would do anything, be anything for this boy. Undeniable happiness filled me as I looked at him, drinking in

His black hair was a mix between curly and wavy, and it reached his ears. A gray streak lined it, the color of my fur, I thought. His green eyes were guarded and beautiful. They looked as though the sea had been trapped in them, swirling in it's trying to escape. Long eyelashes framed his eyes and he had high cheekbones. He was young; probably 13 or 14, and his young features were still evident in his face, although you could tell he was maturing. Sam's shirt was huge on him, exaggerating his wiry, lean form.

People around us gasped as we stared at each other. He tore his gaze from mine, and an adorable blush coated his cheeks.

I had finally imprinted.

Kim sat next to him, thankfully, and it allowed me time to think about what was happening. I imprinted on the perfect person, who also happened to be about 4 or 5 years younger than me.

"Why were you on the beach anyway?" Kim said.

All the movement stopped, and heads turned to look at my imprint. He grew uncomfortable, and the wolf inside of me was yearning to make him feel comfortable.

"It's complicated." He muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

"You can trust us," I said, moving forward, dying to be near him. I felt pulled to him, and I sat down near him. " I'm Leah Clearwater, by the way."

He gave a small smile as he looked at me. I fought the urge to blush, and I gave him a small smile back.

Again, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I could care less if he told the pack how he ended up on the beach, but I had to know. He got hurt and almost died, and if someone did this to him they are going to pay.

Suddenly, his eyes lit up like he had an idea. He felt around in his pockets for something, but nothing was in them. Sighing, he looked up.

"Does anyone know where my pen is?"

Paul snorted. "Why does it matter kid? It's just a pen."

Just as I was about to glare and yell at Paul to not speak to my imprint like that, Percy glared at him and redirected his attention to Emily.

"Do you know where my shorts are then?"

"Here" She walked into the room with his shorts in hand. "Also, I was going to wash your shorts when I found this candy in your pockets." She held up a bag of caramel squares and some type of syrup " I was going to throw it away. Is that okay?"

"What? No!" He snatched it from her, and looked sheepish and slightly green after.

"Dude, calm down. Can't you just replace it?" Paul said, with a slight roll of his eyes.

"No, I can't." He blushed under the intense gaze's from everyone in the pack. "And it's not candy. Too much of this could and will, kill me."

As soon as he said that, a few people's eyes went wide. "Why would you eat that if it can kill you?" I asked worried.

Why would he eat something that could kill him? Is he suicidal? There must be some reason he eats it, right?

He made eye contact with me, and I felt better just looking into his kind and sincere eyes. "I know what I'm doing. Don't worry."

And I didn't worry. If he said he had things under control, then he had things under control. I trust him.

Pulling out a pen, he said. "Tell me what you see after I uncap this pen."

What kind of request was that? Oh well. He uncapped the pen, with everyone ready to reply.

**Thank you all for reading, it means a lot. I hope to update soon, but I have another story, so I would appreciate 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. Any suggestions IM or tell them to me in a review. Thanks. **

**-14gnatbug**


	3. Truth

**Sorry it has been so long, I had writer's block. I don't want to delay any longer, if any of you bothered to read this so, I don't own anything. Here is the story:**

**Percy POV**

I uncapped the pen. Immediately, everyone in the room jumped away from me. I'll admit, I felt a stab of pain when Leah moved away from me, all though I don't know why. Jared rushed in front of Kim, and Sam did the same to Emily. All of them were staring at the sword in my hands.

"Why do you have a sword?" Sam's voice was quiet and deadly. His glare could send fear through anyone, except me. When you have to look at Hades, or Zeus, or even Nico, you build up some sort of resistance to glares. I stared right back.

"To protect myself," I answered.

"From what?" Leah whispered.

Her faced showed nothing but worry and concern. I almost didn't want to worry her anymore with the truth. But, I knew I had to tell them the truth. If I didn't, I just showed them a sword for nothing.

"That's where it gets complicated, you see, umm…" How am I supposed to explain I come from a world of Greek monsters and gods are real? How am I supposed to explain that I shot out of a volcano, and that is how I ended up here?

"Complicated how? You're carrying a freaking sword! And it just shot from a pen!" Paul was shaking, and realization dawned on me. I had seen this shaking before. These people looked familiar. The looks Kim and Jared gave each other, and the look Sam and Emily gave each other, I had seen it all before.

"You guys are shape-shifters." I said suddenly, and I stood up.

That was the last thing I remember before blacking out.

**Bella's POV**

Jay contacted me and told me Percy died. That's not possible. He couldn't have. He was the child of the prophecy; my dad even said so. I knew the prophecy, and I knew exactly what would happen, (I left camp as a result of it) and now everything was all messed up. Percy should have been sent to Calypso's island, but when I asked my father about it, he said Aphrodite was meddling again. What does that even mean?

At the moment I was on my way over to Emily's house. I needed someone to talk to, and with Edward out hunting, and Jay at camp, the only one I could talk to was Emily. She won't question what I say or even tell me I'm lying when I bend the truth talking to her. Hopefully, the pack is out, so I don't have to complain about all my problems with them there.

I knocked on the door. I hadn't told Emily I was coming over, and right now I was kinda regretting that. What if I wasn't welcome as long as Jay wasn't around? That would be a problem, considering that meant no more hanging out with them until summer was over.

"Come in." Her voice called distantly from the kitchen. Opening the door I was met with the faces of the ENTIRE pack.

"Hello Bella. What brings you here?" Sam said, stepping in front of the couch.

Leah and Kim were trying to wake someone on the couch. I assumed it was Jared or Seth or something based on how quick and frantic their movements were.

"Umm, I was wondering if I could talk to Emily about something but if you're busy, I can come back later." I looked down, my face turning red.

"No Bells, it's fine." Emily said from the kitchen, where she seemed to be getting something. She came in the room, with a glass of water and some medicine. She set it down on the table, and walked up to me. "We can talk, but it may have to wait a few minutes." I nodded.

"Hey, you're used to the supernatural, right Bella?" Seth said.

I turned to look at him. "I guess you could say that, why?" I said smiling slightly.

He pulled a sword off the ground. "Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

Oh my gods. Is that? No it can't be. It's not Riptide, is it? It can't be. Wait. If Seth isn't on the couch, and is that Jared in the kitchen? He can't be here can he? When dad said Aphrodite was meddling did that mean?

"Where did you find that?" I said quietly, my eyes never leaving the blade.

"That boy brought it." Seth said. "I think his name is Percy."

Oh my gods, it is Percy.

I rushed over to his side. "Hand me that glass of water," I demanded.

Everyone seemed to be shocked. It took a few seconds for them to process it, (Leah's eyes never left Percy) but soon the water was in my hands. I dumped the glass over him. I heard a faint "Hey!" in the background but I was so focused on Percy that I can't tell you who said it. Putting my hands over his face I muttered an Ancient Greece healing ritual. His body glowed for a second and then his eyes shot open.

"Swan? What are you doing here?"

I rolled my eyes at him. My last name, Swan, happened to also be a sacred animal of my father, Apollo. Percy found it hilarious and made sure I never forgot. He's a seaweed brain, and I'm a swan. Although I had many more nicknames for him than he did for me.

"You're such a seaweed brain. Jay told me you died!"

Then I smacked him across the face.

It was a hard smack, all though I doubt it hurt him (I used to do it all the time at camp), but it still sounded extremely loud. Leah was growling softly at me, and her glare was even worse than usual. Why does she care?

Aphrodite has been meddling.

Oh gods. Does that mean she imprinted on him?

Percy was laughing, and Leah's growling stopped immediately. Yep, she imprinted. "Ouch, still as hard a slap as ever, I see. Did you heal me?" I nodded. "Thanks. Did you know these guys were shape-shifters too?" Again, I nodded. How did he know?

"Not that I want to brake up this little reunion," Leah said, "But how do you two know each other, how do you know what we are, and what the hell did you just do, Bella?"

Did Leah sound, jealous? No, she couldn't have.

Percy and I shared a glance. "We go to summer camp together. It's for people like us. We're half human, half god. My father is Poseidon, god of the Seas, and Bella's father is Apollo god of Music and a bunch of other things that don't matter." Light glowed brightly in the room while Percy yelled "Sorry!" Then he continued. "We go to a camp in New York that specializes in demigods like us. As for how I know what you are, well Jay is also a shape-shifter. Jacob Black is a part of your pack, right?" Percy started. They all nodded. "Well, he's a demigod too; Son of Demeter, goddess of Harvest."

I picked up. "My dad also happens to be god of Healing, so I just preformed an Ancient Greek ritual. You should be good to go, although your burns may take a while to fade."

He nodded. "That's fine. So long as I'm mostly healed."

"That's crazy." Paul scoffed.

"Not really. You guys are werewolves, we're demigods. Not so crazy when you really think about it." I offered.

"How much of the Quilette legends do you know?" Leah asked almost nervously.

Percy thought for a few seconds. "Not that much. You can phase into wolves if you have the right gene. Oh, and something about…what was it Jay said?... soul mates? Something like that." He shrugged. "I only know he did something to Annabeth and now they have to love each other."

**Leah's POV **

Seeing Sam, I can handle.

Vampires I can handle.

Phasing into a giant fur ball, I can handle.

Percy and Bella knowing each other? Not so much.

I was admittedly jealous. How did that leech-lover know my Percy? Even after the explanation, I still felt jealousy. I know I shouldn't but I couldn't help him. Not to mention she smacked him! But he laughed it off.

I wanted to make him laugh the way she did, I wanted him to smile at me the way he smiled at her. I know what I was feeling is wrong. She had a boyfriend, she was 18, and he clearly viewed her as an older sister.

I also didn't like the way he said, "have to love each other". If I told him I imprinted on him, would he feel obligated to spend time with me? I hope not, because that is not the way the imprint works.

"I don't believe you." Collin said suddenly.

Percy turned to look at him, a smirk on his face. "You don't believe what?"

"For one, I don't think you're demigods. Bella's leech boyfriend would know, and we would be able to read Jake's mind. For another, if you are a child of a god, Poseidon? Really? I doubt that. He's…like…an awesome god. Not someone who could be your dad. You're parent is probably someone lame…like Hermes or Aphrodite."

Did he really just say that? To my imprint? A low growl started in my throat, and for a second Collin looked afraid. Then he looked to see Percy laughing. Then he just looked angry. I however was extremely angry.

"Don't speak to him like that!" I growled out, and my body started shaking a bit.

Percy looked surprised at my outburst, but he reached out and took my hand. "It's okay. I don't really care. People have said worse to me."

I calmed down, but still glared at Collin. The rest of the pack was watching the interaction.

"Collin, apologize. There was, isn't, any reason to say that." Sam ordered.

I had never been more grateful for Sam than at this moment.

Percy put his free hand up (the other hand was still holding mine-I blushed a bit at the thought), "It's okay, Sam. Hermes is a pretty cool god as far as they go, and Aphrodite is…"

He trailed off. I thought back to what I knew about her. The goddess of love and beauty. Did Percy think she was pretty?

There goes jealousy rearing it's ugly head again.

"Have you ever met her?" Kim said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah," his face turned red. He looked so adorable. "We sorta had a talk last winter."

Bella was laughing at his discomfort. "Sorta? She pulled you into a limousine and had Ares threaten you if you came out! Let's be honest Perce. You had a talk."

He was, if anything, redder. "Yeah, she's, err, nice. But saying I'm one of their kids isn't an insult. Maybe for sword fighting, but I'm pretty good at that."

Again, Bella cut in. "He's the best sword-fighter the camp has ever seen. He can beat me with his eyes closed."

Collin crossed his arms. "Let's see it then."

"Yeah!" Brady, Seth, Embry, and Quil yelled.

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" I started to say. What if Percy got hurt? What if Bella stabbed him? What if he actually wasn't as good as Bella was making him appear? What if everything they were saying is made up?

"I have to agree with Leah on this. Even though watching Percy and me fight is pretty cool, if someone saw it, it would be a ton of explaining, and he may be healed, but Percy still needs rest."

Thank you Bella.

**Percy POV**

I was a bit upset that there wouldn't be any sword fighting. But, not that much. I could feel the sea calling to me, and I knew the ocean was near-by. No sword fighting meant more beach time, and that was fine by me.

"Is there a beach here? Close by?" I asked.

I was already fidgeting in anticipation. I could almost feel the waves. I needed to get there.

"Yeah, there is one within a few miles. Why?" Seth answered.

"I really want to go swimming."

"Okay. Leah," Sam gave her a look and I was immediately on guard. "You can take him down there right? Bella and I need to discuss a few things."

She nodded and got up. I let go of her hand. Had I really been holding it that long? It felt natural to hold it, I thought with a light blush. " We can go now, if you want." She said with a small, beautiful smile.

"Sure." I grinned and followed her out the door.

The walk down to the beach was beautiful. Trees were blowing in the warm, summer breeze. Standing next to her, I realized that I was only about an inch or two shorter that her. That thought made me happy for some reason. Maybe on this walk I could get to know her.

"Sooo," I said dumbly. "Uh, what's your favorite color?"

Smooth, Percy, smooth.

"Forest green. You?" She said with a small smile.

"Blue, any shade." I smiled back. "What's your favorite part of being part wolf?"

"Running. I love feeling the wind in my fur." That sentence sounded a bit weird. Oh well, I'm used to weird.

"Is it weird being the only female wolf?" This question had been on my mind for a while.

"A bit, originally I hated it. When we phase we can hear each other's thoughts. That has to be the worst part of it. But recently, things have gotten better." She glances over at me, and I can't help but wonder what she meant.

"What do you mean?" I couldn't help it. She sort of just left me wondering with that statement.

"Well, we wolves do this thing, called imprinting. It's kind of like finding your soul mate. I like to think of it more as a giant sign pointing toward your other half. But nothing matters anymore, only your imprint. It's like gravity is not longer holding you to this Earth, your imprint is. And the wolf, me, will do anything for their imprint, be anything. A friend, sibling, protector, lover, anything the imprint wants."

"So, you've imprinted recently?" Why did I feel so disappointed? Why do I care? Is it because I thought I might have had some sort of special connection with her? How does that even make sense?

"Yeah." Her voice sounded small, tentative, and completely beautiful. _Stop it!_ I thought to myself angrily.

"Cool." I said. Some part of me wanted to ask who she imprinted on, but the other part new it wasn't my business. She seemed uncomfortable with the subject, so I quickly tried to changes it. "How fast do you wolves run?" I asked, changing the subject.

She looked confused (and maybe a bit relieved) by the subject change, but said nothing. "Never really tested it. Pretty fast though, we are even faster than the vampires we hunt."

"You guys hunt vampires? That's so cool. I met one earlier this summer, but she didn't seem that fast. Now we'll never know."

"Wait, what?" She stopped walking, and I did too. "You met a vampire? Where?"

"Oh, in New York, where I live. She was disguised as a cheerleader. Gave her cover away, and now she is currently reforming in Tartus." Leah looked confused, so I elaborated. "You see, monsters don't have souls and hearts like humans do. When they die, they get sent to the Underworld and most likely to Tartus to reform. Now, I'm not sure where you would go, gods forbid you die. You are a monster, but also a person. It would be up to the judges to decide, I guess."

She nodded her head, like she understood, but it was clear she didn't. "You know what, how about later I explain it all to you and your pack?" I said.

"Sure, sounds good." She seemed relieved.

**Leah's POV**

I was uncomfortable with the imprinting conversation, and Percy, being the perfect imprint, drew the conversation away from it. But, unfortunately, now I have to continue it. I know Sam wants me to tell him now, but I don't, I don't know how without scaring him off, or feeling scared myself. Ever since Sam left, I had been reluctant to start a new relationship. (Now that I imprinted I was glad, but still.) He made me second-guess everything. What if after I tell Percy he runs off and leaves me like Sam did? What if he rejects the imprint?

"Percy?" The silence had grown after we finished discussing his world. He looked over at me, his beautiful green eyes confused, and angry?

"Yes?" His tone gave nothing away, and I tried to keep my attention off what may have made him angry.

"I…I need to tell you something." I was hesitant. How to approach a situation like this? Just go for it? I already told him what imprinting is, maybe I should just…

"Are you okay?" He reached out and took my hand. "Is something bothering you?"

Why does he have to be so sweet?

"No, it's just, remember when I told you about imprinting?" He nodded, his bangs falling to cover his eyes a bit. He looked so cute, and vulnerable. "Well, I kind of…I… I imprinted on, on you."

His eyes widened and he dropped my hand. My heart dropped a little. Then he proceeded to take a step back. My heart broke at that.

"What? On me? You can't have."

Why did he sound so disappointed to be my imprint? Was I really that bad?

"I'm sorry. I know this must be horrible, but I don't even have to be near you if you don't want. I just have to know you're okay."

His head shot up from it's dropping position. "Why are you sorry? And you're not horrible, you're perfect."

I blushed at the statement, as did he.

"Then why do you sound so, disappointed?" I mumbled.

"Me? Disappointed? I'm not disappointed. I'm happy. I'm ecstatic. I'm just sorry you're stuck with me."

That shocked me. Did he really not realize how amazing he was? "Why?"

"Well, I mean, I'm not you're age, I don't live near here, and I can't promise you that I will be living a long life."

"Why not?" I can understand the age and housing/distance thing. It would be a challenge. But then he starts talking about his death? Why? Was something supposed to happen?

"A big war is coming up, and I think I am supposed to play a big role in it. I just don't know about what my role is."

"Whatever happens, I will help you. And I'm not sorry I imprinted on you. You are the perfect imprint Percy."

I assumed whatever he was talking about would be explained later, so I didn't push the matter. And no matter what happens, I will never regret imprinting on him.

**Percy's POV**

She imprinted on me.

I can't believe Leah imprinted on me. That's so amazing.

She was completely honest with me, about everything. I just regret that I can't tell her everything about me. Maybe I can later, but I need to ask Bella first.

There is something, however, that I can show her.

I took her hand in mine. The gesture felt natural, and now I know why. "Listen, you've been completely honest with me, and now, I'm going to show you something okay?"

"Okay." Her voice was happy, and light. I guess the pressure of telling me about the imprint was off now. "Where are we going?" She asked, as I led her toward the sea.

"You are about to see something amazing. You see, part of the perks to being a son of Poseidon is getting to breath underwater. Well, I can create an air bubble large enough at the bottom of the ocean for both of us to breath."

Her face lit up in excitement, and she looked like a kid in a candy store. "You mean…"

"Exactly. We are about to go to the bottom of the ocean."

**Well, there you have it. Any suggestions please tell me. I was also hoping on doing another story. Tell me what I should write. I want a match-up no one has ever attempted and Percy has to be a main character. No slash. It can be a crossover (Harry Potter, Hunger Games, or Twilight) or it can just be the Percy Jackson books. Please, tell me what you think I should do, and don't forget to review. I'm hoping to get up to 25 reviews before the next chapter so that would mean about 10 reviews. If you want me to update, REVIEW! Thanks a ton.**

**-14gnatbug**


	4. Explanations

**Sorry it has taken so long. I want you guys to know I am sorry. **

**I don't own anything.**

**Seth's POV**

I'm glad Leah found someone she could love. Even though he was probably my age, Leah deserved happiness more than anyone I knew, and Percy could make her that happy. Despite her bad attitude towards, well, everything, she was the best sister a kid could ask for.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I don't trust your friend." My almighty alpha stated, glaring at the door where the new pair of imprints had just exited.

Sam was jealous. A blind man could tell that. It was practically radiating from his body like the heat did. This made me angry. He ruins my sister's first chance at love, and now that she has another chance, it's like he won't let her have it. Who is he to dictate my sister's love life?

"Why not?" Bella asked, clearly confused.

"Something doesn't seem right. He shows up from the middle of nowhere, claims he is a demigod, carries a sword, knows all our phasing secrets… it just doesn't feel right." He explained.

"Okay. I get that it seems a bit fishy, but Percy and I are the children of gods. I can prove it to you when he gets back. I think that when we are revealing all of our secrets though, Edward and his family need to be there. As for the phasing and him showing up here, only he can tell you that." Good. Bella was defending her friends.

"Can you set up a meeting with the bloodsuckers?" Sam questioned. "As soon as possible would be great."

"I'll get right on it," she said, and with that Bella walked outside, dialing on her phone.

"We have to start patrolling." Quil walked out of the room, quickly followed by Embry and Paul.

"I have to get home. My parents are going to kill me, I was supposed to watch my sister today." Jared exclaimed. "You coming, Kim?"

She nodded. "Nice seeing you guys. See ya later."

After they left, it was just me, Brady, Sam, and Collin, along with Emily in the house. Just like it was before lunch.

"What do you guys think of Percy?" Sam looked to us for support on his hostile thoughts.

"I don't like him." Collin growled.

Brady laughed. "That's just because Leah imprinted on him, and not you."

Collin glared and Brady and I laughed. Sam looked uncomfortable.

"Well, I think he seems sweet. Maybe he can bring back the old Leah." Emily said, as she walked back into the kitchen.

The old Leah. Those words hit me hard. Leah before Sam went and broke her. A Leah where she would laugh, and play games, and smile just to smile. Where we would spend time watching scary movies and she would comfort me when I got scared. A Leah that would help my mom cook the fish my dad caught on his fishing trips with Chief Swan. A fun-loving, whole Leah, whose heart was always light, and stress free. The real Leah.

Not the Leah whose heart got smashed by Sam and his insensitive feelings for my cousin.

I decided not to speak my feelings. Swallowing them, I agreed. "He seems nice. He's the perfect match for Leah." Sam winced at the words. "Plus maybe he can teach us how to use that sword of his."

Brady and Collin looked at each other before identical grins lit up their faces. "That. Would. Be. Awesome!" They exclaimed.

Yep, Percy would be good for my sister, and maybe, just maybe, this entire pack.

**Leah's POV**

Percy took my hand and led me into the water. Not saying anything, he quickly dove under, leaving me to follow behind. I dove under, and opened my eyes.

It was beautiful. So many kinds of fish swam around, bowing to Percy as they went by. It was actually pretty funny to watch fish try and bow. Percy swam over to me and wrapped his arms around me. Startled, I tensed up. He held me for a minute before he pulled away sheepishly.

"Sorry," he sounded normal. "I had to make sure the air bubble went around you."

His face was red and I'm sure mine is just as red. "It's okay, thanks for making sure the air bubble went around me."

He laughed. "I can't have you drowning can I?" Then he sat down on the sand. "I like to get in the water and relax. It helps me think." He looked up at me. "At camp, we have a giant lake, and I like to just jump in and stay at the bottom to forget my worries." He glanced back at a group of fish. "Although sometimes the fish can be annoying."

"You can understand the fish?" I sat down next to him, surprised.

"Yeah, they are pretty annoying sometimes. Take right now for example." He shook his head and made his voice squeakier. "My lord, my lord, your alive." Then he blushed, but continued their thoughts. "Who's your new queen my lord?"

I blushed heavily. "Lord? Queen?"

He nodded. "My father is the king of the seas. In there minds, I guess that makes me a lord. And you imprinted on me, so that makes you a queen."

I looked over at him. "Where does that leave us?"

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

I was nervous with where I was bringing the conversation. "Where does that leave us with the imprinting thing?"

**Percy POV**

This was the first time I had ever shown anyone the ocean from a water view. I loved that Leah liked being down here as much as I do. Her face was lit up with happiness and she looked radiant and beautiful. Her statue was relaxed. Nothing could ruin it.

Until she brought up the imprint.

It's not that she necessarily ruined the moment. I was still here with her, after all, and I could forget about my worries. Plus, it was a problem that needed to be dealt with. I just didn't know the answer.

"I don't know. Where do you think it leaves us?"

"Good question. Wherever you want us to be."

"What do you want?" I whispered.

She shook her head. "What I want is for you to be happy. Whatever you're happy with is what I am happy with."

She was so caring. But I want her to be happy as well. I know we will be friends. That is a fact; right now I'm not even sure I could physically be away from her. But more than friends? I'm not sure I was ready for that.

"Friends?" I asked quietly. "Best friends?"

Her face lit up with happiness. "Of course. If that is what you want." She replied hurriedly. Her face fell just as fast. "You know, if you don't even want to be around me you don't have to say you do."

"You could reject the imprint?" I said, surprised. If they could reject the imprint, why didn't they all so that they could be with who they wanted to be?

"Yes. But, it's very painful for both the imprint and the imprinter, and both of them never feel whole again. You can have a good life even when doing it, but you can't have you're happiest life."

That made sense. But why would I want to do that? "Why would anyone do that?" I wondered aloud.

She seemed to calm down when she realized I wasn't going to reject her imprint. "Some of the past wolves, from the original pack, tried, but it didn't end so well. They ended up rushing back and declaring their love for one another."

"It's dumb to push happiness away from you like that," I said shaking my head.

She nodded mutely and we sat in silence.

**Edward's POV**

As soon as I left, I knew Bella would go down to La Push. I wasn't as concerned with Jacob out of town, because that meant she had no one to fight with. Bella was amazing and perfect in every way, but when it came to fighting, well, she wasn't the best. But that just made her even more perfect in my mind.

About halfway through my hunt, a phone call came from Bella.

"Hello, Edward?" She seemed rushed with her voice.

"Bella, love, what is it?"

"Do you think, maybe, there can be a meeting with the pack tonight?" The hesitation in her voice was clear, and I was just happy nothing happened to her.

But a meeting with the pack? What for? It must be important to call on such short notice. "I can speak to Carlisle about it. Why do you need the meeting set up?"

"No reason." She said quickly. "I'm going to have the wolves take me to the meeting, okay?"

I resisted the urge to laugh. She was so sure we were having a meeting. "Okay love, I'll see you there."

Hanging up the phone, I quickly dialed Carlisle's number and told him the plan. He agreed, and I then proceeded to finish my hunt, wondering what in the world this meeting could be about.

**Percy's POV**

We joked around and talked for most of the time we were underwater. It was great. Leah didn't ask about me being a demi-god, and I tried not to ask about phasing. Mostly, we just played 20 questions, learning fun facts about each other. I can't remember another time where I have felt so whole and happy. Being with Leah just does that to me.

"We should probably get back soon. We've been here for awhile." She said regretfully.

Sighing I stood up. "Yeah, I'm sure everyone is probably wondering where we are. If they came to the beach we technically wouldn't be there."

She laughed. "Well, Bella would know where we are."

I shrugged, "Sometimes I don't know with her." I stuck my hand out and pulled Leah up. "Let's go."

Still holding hands, we swam to land. Walking up out of the water I noticed two things. The first was that the sun was setting. That meant Leah and I had been underwater for a while. Wow. Time flies when your having fun. The second was that Leah was shivering.

She looked at me in awe. "How are you still dry?"

"Father's blessing." I said, grinning. "Here, watch this."

I gently laid my hand on her forearm. Focusing on my powers, I willed the water to leave her clothing. She dried immediately. "Wow, that's so cool. You never have to get wet?"

"Not unless I want to."

"That's amazing. You have to show the rest of the pack." Leah was so cute when she was excited.

"I already tried, and none of them believed me. I guess I'll have to explain it better when we get back to the house." I said, shrugging.

"Okay," She smiled her beautiful smile, instantly making me feel good, for no reason. "Come on, let's go back home."

**Sam's POV**

They came back in laughing and smiling, and my heart wrenched at the sight.

It made me jealous to no end, although I can't imagine why. He was 14 (four years younger than her) and he clearly didn't think of her like that. But, even if he did, I don't know why I thought it was my business. He was her imprint, so whatever happened between the two of them was not my business. But I couldn't help it. Maybe it was the fact that she and I used to date, and I had gotten used to the idea of her loving me forever. It was selfish of me, because I love Emily, but I love Leah, and some part of me can't get used to her seeing her with some boy.

"Did you have fun?" I asked tightly.

They nodded in sync and kept grinning.

"Good, because tonight we are meeting with the Cullens to discuss what exactly you are." I spat.

I know my anger and jealousy was wrong, but I couldn't help. The smile immediately left Leah's face, but I don't know whether it was from my tone of voice, words, or both.

"What?" She asked, voice cracking.

"Yep, so you guys had better eat up, we leave for the clearing in 20 minutes."

Percy looked confused, but followed Leah into the kitchen anyway.

**Alice's POV**

A few days ago, I had a vision.

A boy, with black hair and green eyes-and a lean, wiry form- would wash up on the shores of La Push, burning like a log in a campfire. I knew he had been found; one of the reservation girls had run up to him before the vision went black. I can only assume she was one of the wolves imprints. Poor girl. Anyway, I also knew that we would meet the boy and that someday, he would be very important to this family. So, when Edward announced that we would be meeting the wolves- although he did not know the reason- I could only assume it was for the reason of meeting him.

My family and I were running, on our way to the meeting point. When we got there, we saw Bella joking around with the boy like old friends. He was younger in person, and cute, although I must do something about those rags he calls clothing if he lets me.

Prancing up to him, I started the meeting. I put my hand out. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen."

**Percy's POV **

It was a rushed dinner before we had to leave for the meeting. I don't understand why everyone is so tense. Leah barely relaxed the entire ride there. I rode on her back, awkward at first, but the speed was so amazing. The trees blurred as we ran though them, and the other wolves were lines.

"I can see why you love running," I whispered to her when we got to the clearing.

She nodded her head to me, and it appeared as though she was smiling, if that was even possible.

Bella approached us, swaying slightly as she did. "Paul is not fun." She complained, and I could see Paul's wolf form shaking with unheard laughter.

I grinned. "Just like shadow traveling, just on a higher extreme."

She smiled. Sam went to phase and as soon as he came out the Cullens approached in the distance.

The Cullens ran swiftly, and arrived in front of us in seconds, shocking me. Each of them looked different, beautiful, but different. One man had blond hair, neatly styled, and he appeared to be the oldest. He held hands with a woman who reminded me of a perfect version of my mom. Next, there was a big, wrestler sized guy who had his arm wrapped around a blond Barbie of a girl. A red headed teen stood off to the side alone, gazing at Bella with love, and he smiled as she dashed into his arms. Finally, the last pair walked up. The girl was a pixie, and she was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. Her boyfriend appeared to be in a lot of pain, although he smiled tightly.

The pixie walked up to me, and put her hand out. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." Her voice was soft and musical, like chiming bells. She sort of reminded me of a dark haired Tinker Bell.

I observed her hand, aware of all eyes on me. The wolves were all growling slightly, although I can't imagine why. I shook her hand. "Percy Jackson, pleasure to meet you."

She observed me carefully and walked back to her family. The neat blond walked forward. "Good evening. Why is it you wished to speak with us, Sam?"

Sam wasn't the one to answer though. "We have something we need to speak to you about. The boy over there, Percy, says he is a demigod. Have you ever heard of such things?" The redheaded boy said, his eyes trained on Sam's wolf form.

The family's eyes gazed at me with curiosity sparking in their golden eyes.

I gazed at them, confused. "You're name is Sam, too?"

The family laughed. "No," he said lightly. "My name is Edward."

Okay, so why answer the question.

"Why did you answer the question then?" This made no sense.

"I'm the communicator for tonight. We can't exactly talk to them, so I translate." He answered. Not much of an explanation, but it would have to do.

I nodded to show him my understanding, and the conversation continued.

"I can't say I have ever heard of demigods. However, there are cases where I have come along people with a similar blood scent. Can you please tell me what demigods are and what they do?" The blond man spoke as though he had been alive for a very long time, which was weird because he looked no older than 23.

"Demigod means that you are half human, half god. The gods are the Greek gods. My father is Poseidon, god of the seas, earthquakes, storm bringer, and creator of horses. When I was 12, a Minotaur attacked my mom and I when we arrived at camp. I killed it, with it's own horn, and cried for my mother who I thought was dead while I stumbled into camp dragging my unconscious friend. This lead to a quest to the underworld and a fight with Ares, god of war. I won, by the way, or else I would be dead. The next year, I went to the sea of monsters to rescue my friend from being eaten/married to a Cyclops. That winter I held the sky for Lady Artemis while watching one of my friends get killed by her own father. My most recent quest was to the Labyrinth, trying to find an old enemy of the camp's. Unfortunately, we got sidetracked and I found myself in a volcano with lava being thrown at me. I made the volcano explode and boom, I landed here."

Every pair of eyes were watching me and they all expressed pity. But Bella was smiling as brightly as the sun. "You skipped all the good parts, Kelp Head. Like when you made the toilets explode and when you saved Blackjack."

I shrugged. "I told what was needed."

The blond man interrupted. "Blackjack? Toilets?"

"Because my father is the god of the seas, I have control over water. I can talk to Blackjack, a Pegasus, because my father created horses. I have a high tolerance to heat and creating storms and earthquakes are not out of the question."

"Wow. That's awesome." The big guy yelled, only to be smacked by his girlfriend.

"Stop!" Alice and Edward yelled, drawing everyone's attention. "We are about to be visited by…"

Then, I found a dozen silver arrows sticking out from the forest.

Thalia and the hunters immerged from the trees. "Long time no see, Fish Breath. You too, Hot Head."

Oh boy. This is not good.

**Thanks so much for reading. I will try to update sooner, but I want 30 reviews before I do. Thanks so much for reading and PM or review if you have any suggestions, comments, or questions about where the story is going from here. Thanks.**

**-14gnatbug**


End file.
